


The Truth or Another Lie

by WonderfulShining



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Original Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Truth or Another Lie

“Easy Joker, just take a deep breath and try not to move too much.” Y/N’s voice was soothing slowly helping Joker walk up the steps and into Cafe Leblanc, noticing that Sojiro wasn’t home again. “Seems like the old man is out again.” Y/N muttered under her breath and slipped her free hand into the pocket of her jeans pulling out the key and turned the knob. “Is Joker ok?” A voice asked and you glanced down seeing Morgana at your feet, their tail moving back and forth. “He should be fine, they overdosed him with a truth serium from what the cops were telling me.” Y/N muttered slowly heading up the stairs. “He’s been regaining consciousness little by little but they said it might take a bit longer to be fully awake.” You added gently helping him over to the bed and laying him down. “Think you can stay with him, while I head downstairs and get a cup of water and possibly a wet washcloth?” You asked and smiled when Morgana nodded jumping up on the edge of the bed and sitting down. 

Shaking your head as she you quickly headed down the stairs you noticed your phone was going off. “He’s fine Ryuji and no you can’t see him, he’s barely awake right now and I don’t want to startle him.” You said listening to Ryuji’s annoyed tone over the phone. “How about this, you let Joker rest up for the rest of Saturday and I’ll call you early Sunday morning?” You asked and laughed as you heard irritating grumbling from the other side of the line before heading back upstairs.

“He’s waking up a bit, not sure if he’s all there though?” Morgana said quietly watching as you helped Joker sit up, slowly managing to get a couple sips of the water down his throat. “Are you there Joker?” You asked softly gently stroking his hair and sighed in his relief when he slowly nodded his head. “Oh thank goodness, seems your starting to come to.” You said giving him a little smile, slowly helping him lay back down and chuckled as he grabbed your hand. “I’m not leaving, you’d think I be that stupid?”

“You probably still feel like total crap huh?” You joked sitting on the bed and idly stroking his fingers. “I’m not mad and I’m sure the other members aren’t either, they probably got pretty worried about you.” You added and chuckled as he weakly shook his head “Shhh, relax. Everyone is fine.” You said and blinked as he sat up pulling you down onto the bed with him. “Hmm? I...love you too.”


End file.
